


Memories

by Evilquirrel18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilquirrel18/pseuds/Evilquirrel18
Summary: Rey is badly wounded and Ben is there to help her.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: @evilsquirrel18

 

When she woke she she had no idea what had happened, as least not for the first few minutes. Her head swam and her body ached. She was cold, far too cold. Draped over the control panel of the Falcon, Rey felt the buttons biting into her cheek. With a start she shot up and then cried out in pain. Her right hand slid down to her side and she gasped as she drew it back covered in crimson. Pain raced up her side and when her brain finally registered it she felt her mouth open in a silent scream. Embedded in her side was a large shard of glass from where a massive tree branch had impaled the windshield of the Falcon.

_Where was Chewie?_

Her eyes skimmed the cockpit and she finally remembered. Chewie was on a separate mission and she had come with… jerking she caught sight of her co-pilot. A spunky girl by the name of Darcy. She had been thrown from her seat and Rey winced at the gruesome sight of the small girl folded against the wall of the ship with blood pooling around her, motionless.  Hand clutched to her side she tried her legs but they were weak under her and she collapsed back into her seat. Sweat beaded on her brow from the effort as the events of what had happened came literally crashing back to her. She’d run into a horde of TIE fighters that had forced the Falcon down causing her to crash land in the thick forest of a force only knew where planet. She cursed low under her breath, and then willed herself to climb to her feet. But she was weakly drawing her blaster when she heard the hatch being ripped open. It felt like who ever was coming in had torn the steel door back in desperation. She was trembling as she raised the blaster up and then…

“Ben?”

His name was surprised on her lips, breathless and weak. Was this a force bond episode? No… he was here. Her mind was swimming from her wound as she tried to determine what exactly was happening. She felt light headed as she swayed on her feet. He was all consuming, filling the cockpit. Too large for it and she swore she saw a flash of desperate worry on his face right before she was crumbling. The floor rushed up to greet her and right when she expected to hit it, she instead felt a softness around her. The room spun as she felt warmth seep into her bones. A soft voice rumbling against her ear and then darkness, blissful sleep.

When she woke her nose caught the unmistakable scent of meat, followed closely by woodsmoke and she was jerking awake and trying to sit up. All around her were the sounds of the forest. The forest was dark, wet and primal. It’s canopy dominated by thick trees and rays of moonlight bursting through their crowns allowed for a diversity of sprouts to consume the branch and twig laden ground below.

Swooping limbs dangled from many a tree, and a range of flowers, which were scattered sporadically, added more life in the otherwise beige view.

A clamor of beastly sounds, most of which were foraging mammals, brightened up the forest, and added to the sounds of a fight over dominance between larger animals.

It was his deep voice that gave her pause, gentle hands on her and Rey was looking up wide eyed as Ben Solo gently eased her back onto the pile of blankets she was wrapped in.

“You attacked me!” she accused, her heart thundering against her ribcage. A pulsing pain in her side had her trembling as she remembered.

“Not me… Hux.” His dark gaze was reflected by the fires light and she was plagued by the memory of the last time she had seen him in this sort of light.

Nearly frantic she fumbled with the blanket around her and looked down at her tightly wrapped side. The glass gone and… she flushed. He’d tended to her wound while she slept. Something akin to gratitude overwhelmed her and she blinked up in surprise but he had already turned away, taking long strides toward the fire. She studied him, his walk. He wasn’t necessarily graceful. He led with his shoulders in a lumbering gait. It had been something she had noticed while on Takodana, though she hadn’t had the time to contemplate on it then, what with the running and all. She struggled to sit up as he removed whatever he was cooking off the stick he had carved into a point. He tore the meat in half and shifted, the glow of the light once again catching his eyes. He wasn’t a conventional handsome, not that Rey had much experience with that sort of thing but looking upon his face brought a certain amount of pleasure to her senses. She shifted back a fraction when he approached her and handed her the hunk of food.

“Relax, if I were going to kill you I would have by now.” His quiet tone held a certain amount of sarcasm that definitely didn’t go unnoticed by Rey. “And… you should know by now I don’t want you dead.” He added as he sank back onto his haunches and gazed at her.

“You tried to have me shot from the sky on Crait.” Rey pointed out as she tore into the meat vigorously.

Ben regarded her with those blasted eyes of his. Those deep, pools of darkness that seemed endless.  And Rey was lost in them. When he spoke it was softly, “I didn’t know you were on the ship.”

Surprise fluttered across her face and Rey stopped chewing for a moment. She glanced down at her mostly eaten meal and then felt his eyes on her again, burning a hole in the top of her head. “How did you find me?”

“When I didn’t feel you in the force…” His words trailed off and she heard him shifting. When Rey looked up he wasn’t watching her anymore. Instead he was looking at the fire, sitting on his heels with his big hands draped over his thighs he suddenly looked so much younger.

_Like Ben_.

“I was so lonely when you shut me out… I couldn’t feel you any longer. You told me I wouldn’t be alone any longer…” His velvet gaze cut to her again.

Her heart skipped and then hammered in double time against her ribs. She swallowed as his words sunk in. Lips parted as her jaw fell slack and she was suddenly not hungry anymore. “You left me alone, too.” She whispered, her vision blurred from the unshed tears in her eyes.

“No, I wanted you.” His voice had dropped an octave, eyes intensified as he spoke quietly.

Her gasp was sharp, heat stung her cheeks and Rey found she was unable to look away. Heat pooled in her belly and she swallowed, tore her eyes away from his piercing ones but only for a moment.

Ben cleared his throat and Rey was almost relieved to see some sort of human emotion race across his face. “I wanted you with me.”

“But you’re taking a path I can’t follow.” Rey whispered as those unshed tears finally spilled over. She felt a tightness in her chest, her side ached but she wanted to reach out to touch him. All she managed to do was reach out, her fingers brushed against the leather of his gloves.

Shrouded in black, he looked like a dark knight with his cowl looped around his neck. His ebony hair gleamed in the moonlight and she was reminded of some sort of prince. His surprised look caught her off guard.

“When you were knocked unconscious I was able to find you through the bond.” He answered her question from before, his gaze flickering down to where her fingers touched his. He felt the warmth of her through the gloves and was reminded of when he was able to touch her skin. Slowly he turned his palm upward as her fingers gently glided over his covered palm.

“I sent a distress call to the resistance from the Falcon.” He whispered.

Somehow hearing him say the name of the ship so casually gave Rey a start. She blinked up at him and then it sank in. No! They would be walking into a trap!

“It’s only me here.” His expression seemed conflicted. His chin worked, jaw tensed. “I won’t be here when they arrive. Rey, I will only allow one pass.” His eyes cut to the fire. “For the kindness you have shown me.” And then he was standing, towering above her. “I won’t be this kind next time.”

Rey craned her neck up toward him and when she lost contact with him she felt a shiver race down her spine. “Ben, don’t do this.” She pleaded as she struggled to sit up higher. Her dark eyes were damp from her tears. She felt his own emotions jumbled inside her mixed with her own and she remembered the way his mouth had brushed her ear when he carried her from the Falcon. How he had whispered something she couldn’t make out. There was still good in him. She knew it.

“You’re not alone, Rey.” He said it softly, so soft that she almost didn’t catch it. So softly that she felt it in their bond. Even as she heard voices in the distance, voices she recognized. She was crying as he began to step away from her, leading with his shoulders and fists balled at his sides Kylo Ren left her.

“Neither are you.” She whispered for a second time.


End file.
